The Battle For Karone's Heart
by Halliwell Corbett
Summary: Zhane, Leo and Mike all want to win Karone's heart, but which one will she choose.


Leo and Mike were watching Karone playing with the little kids when they heard something approaching. They looked up to see Zhane coming in fast on his galaxy glider. Karone saw him and came over to them. Zhane what are you doing here Karone asked. I came to see you, I missed you and I love you said Zhane. What? You can't love her, I love her said Leo and Mike at the same time. What? I don't believe this, I've got competition with my own brother said Leo with a shocked look on his face. How do you think I feel said Mike. Wait, you can't believe, what about me, I appear to have 3 admirers and I had no idea said Karone. Well we're going to have to settle this once and for all, after all I can't be girlfriend to all of you. Let me think for a while to decide what to do.

After a while Karone gathered the 3 men together. I have decided how to settle this. Each of you will take me on a date, one at a time and I will make my decision from that. Here are the rules: 1) be yourselves, that means no trying too hard to impress, 2) remember you each get a turn, so no interfering with each others chances, 3) no copying each others ideas, that means no spying on each other. Do you understand the rules? Yes, all 3 say at once. Good! Zhane first, then, Leo, then Mike, no arguments.

Karone arrived to find Zhane kneeling over a camp fire. So what do you have planned asked Karone. Soup and toasted marshmallows, then go with the flow. So you want to relive our first disaster of a date said Karone sarcastically. Hey, our first proper date was later, but I guess you could that our first date said Zhane. Anyway this will be an improvement on that. Here try some soup (handing her the soup). Karone takes a sip and then spits it out. An improvement huh, so how come this time there's too much salt. What? Let me try (Zhane takes a sip and also spits it out). Sorry, I didn't realise I'd put so much in. I can make some more if you want (saying this with a worried look on his face). I don't want you to go to too much trouble, lets just enjoy ourselves. Didn't you say something about toasted marshmallows asked Karone. Zhane smiled grabbing a bag of marshmallows. Here you have a go (handing her a skewer). Karone placed a marshmallow on the skewer and held it over the fire. This is fun (laughing while saying it). They were having so much fun laughing and talking, it was nightfall before they realised. I've enjoyed this said Karone. So have I , it's unfair it has to end said Zhane. Sorry, but you only get one date said Karone smiling.

Leo was waiting patiently when Karone arrived. A picnic wow said Karone looking at the food in front of her. Sit down said Leo indicating for her to sit. What would you like first asked Leo. I'm not sure, it all looks so temping. Well help yourself, there's plenty here said Leo smiling at her. A while later they finished eating, then Leo started doing magic tricks, which had Karone wondering what he was going to do next. He then decided that he was going to play chase with her. They eventually sat back down exhausted. Once they got their breath back, they talked for a while before it was time for their date to end. I've had a fantastic time said Karone. Me too said Leo.

Mike was stood by a table when Karone got to their date. Karone gasped when she saw what was in front of her. On the table along with their food was 2 candles and 2 wine glasses. There was also soft romantic music playing. Oh! Mike this looks amazing said Karone still gazing at the scene. I cooked it all myself. I hope you don't consider it trying too hard as this is my idea of a first date with anyone he said while looking concerned. It's fine, I just didn't realise you could be so romantic she said. Please, sit down (pulling out a chair for her). Would you like some wine asked Mike holding up a bottle. I'd love some said Karone having now relaxed. What's the music asked Karone listening intensively. Oh! Just some soppy love music said Mike looking embarrassed. Don't say that, I think it's beautiful and it's just right for a romantic setting. They ate their meal while gazing at each other and talking. Once they finished their meal, they sat on the ground still talking and this time gazing at the stars. They sat there for a while before realising it was time to go. This was wonderful said Karone. I know, it's a shame it has to end said Mike.

After the 3 dates Karone realised she had a tough decision to make and she knew it was going to be hard. She had enjoyed all 3 dates and couldn't believe what the men had come up with. Still she had to make a choice and after thinking long and hard she made her choice. Now she just had to reveal her choice.

The 3 men stood waiting patiently for Karone to arrive, each wondering which of them she was going to choose. They were still wondering when Karone arrived. They immediately looked at her ready for her to answer. Now, I have made my decision and believe me it wasn't easy. Although you all impressed me and you did all stick to the rules, there can only be one winner. I enjoyed all the dates, but only one of you gave the sort of date that I would definitely consider completely natural and for that reason that person has won. The person who has won my heart and I will take as my boyfriend is Leo. Sorry Zhane and Mike, you were good, but not good enough. At this point Leo then went and kissed Karone, while Zhane and Mike left unnoticed looking sad.

The End


End file.
